God Only Knows
by Summersetlights
Summary: He grabbed her hips roughly and gave her a piercing look. "I. Will. Never. Believe. In. God." He said slowly, before plunging into her.


****

****

Ready to read this failure of a story?

...Seriously...

**I'm finally going to post my smut. Make fun, laugh, smirk, I don't care. Smut has never been my...forte.**

**Is it me or does the word "Penis" sound very wimpy? Especially if you're using it in a story? ...Maybe it's just me. But seriously, say "penis" out loud. It sounds so...eh...you know? Anyways...**

**Twitter: summersetlights**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi? Do I own it? No. Do you I want to? Hell, yes. I don't own the song "God only knows" And yes, it's by the beach boys haha.**

_Tick_

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Five fucking minutes left..._

Eli waited impatiently for the library clock to strike eight. It seemed as if the clock was laughing at him and was being slow on purpose. With every second, the clock mocked him. Every second that passed seemed like the clock was slowing down. Each second seemed like an hour, each minute seemed like a day, and five minutes was like a half a decade.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

He rolled his eyes and screamed internally. He cursed his girlfriend silently as he listened to another know-it-all talk about the dangers of having unprotected sex. It was weird to listen to an old man talk about sex and have him describe it with every detail. It was slightly disturbing. It didn't help that every time the man would talk, spit would fly out of his mouth and hit Eli right smack-dab in the middle of his forehead.

For the tenth time that night, Eli wiped off the spit. Clare stared at him apologetically.

Clare had asked (forced) him to attend an event for her church. (The church choir was practicing at the church and the library basement was the only place that they could have this event) Her dad made it very clear to Clare that he wanted her to go. As awkward as it was, she was glad that Eli had agreed to go with her, it got to be very lonely when she was by herself and didn't have her mother's company.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

For the past three hours, Eli had listen to each speaker. With every voice, and every new face, Eli became disgusted. Who had the right to call someone a disgrace for having sex? Who had the nerve to say that God would hate you if you did have sex before you were married?

No one had that right. And yet, these men were laying out their opinions as if everyone cared, as if _they_ were god.

Now, Eli didn't believe in Jesus and the holy ghost but he thought that if god was real, he'd want everyone to be happy. That God would wouldn't mind what you did, as long as you weren't hurting anyone. Didn't God supposedly love everyone?

_

* * *

_He quickly took her hand and pulled her out of the library basement. He pulled her up the stairs with gusto and he nearly ran to the room that held the books. Eli swiftly shut the library door and leaned against it, sighing as he slowly slid down the smooth oak. He buried his face into his hands.

"Holy _shit_, Clare," Eli groaned. He picked up his head with an almost pained expression on his face. ",That was absolute hell."

Clare sat on the librarians desk and kicked her feet in the air; it felt good to be alone with Eli. She bit her lip as she thought about what the older man had said.

_"It's a sin to have sex before you're married. You'll be a digrace to god."_

She remembered the days when she believed that. She remembered the days when she believed that God would hate you if you weren't pure. The hate these people had for others who didn't believe in what they believed was, without a doubt, sickening. Yes, she still had her faith but because of Eli she became a bit more free, more open to things.

Clare was so deep into thought that she didn't notice Eli walk over to her.

"Clare? Are you alright?" Eli asked as he brushed the hair out of her face and walked in between her legs.

"Me? Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Clare answered absently, staring off into space.

"Talk to me." Eli said, smiling gently. It was always easy to see that something was wrong with her. Even someone that she didn't know could tell when she was upset.

"Is it what that man said?" Eli asked softly. He was always afraid that she'll regret sleeping with him. He would never in his lifetime regret it but sometimes he wondered if she did.

"No...yes...no. Yes, but...I don't know." Clare rambled, flustered. She wasn't sure what her problem was.

"I guess I just remembered that I was once like that, you know? I was once that uptight prude. It just really blows my mind that so much has changed." She muttered and Eli had to lean in to hear her.

"Do you...regret anything?"

Clare's head shot up and her eyes widened with horror. "No! I don't regret anything! It's just weird to think about."

Eli nodded and started playing with one of Clare's ringlets. He twisted the lock of hair up and down his pointer finger, oddly amused with it. Clare bit her lip and watched Eli play with her hair. She watched the muscles in his face twitch and move as time passed. Clare moved up her hand and pressed a finger to his cheek and smiled lightly. Eli smiled back at her and poked her nose with his other pointer finger. Suddenly, a spark of light went off in Eli's eyes, like a light bulb. And then, a somewhat evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Why don't we give those people something to talk about...?"

"Elaborate, please." Clare said and she stuck her chin out.

"To elaborate, I would have to show you." Eli purred as he slowly took of her cardigan. Clare shivered and helped him unbutton her shirt. While she finished taking off her shirt, he quickly pulled down her floral skirt. Eli cocked his head to the side as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Her auburn hair was flipped to one side and her generous chest heaved up and down. Her pale legs swayed from side-to-side from anticipation. Eli stared intently at her as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his black pants. Clare watched his every move, from the way he licked his lips to the way he blinked. He began to pull down his boxers when her small hand stopped him. She stared intently into his eyes as she slowly removed the piece of clothing. Eli stepped out of his boxers and moved closer to Clare, their eyes still locked on each other.

"We have to make this quick," Clare breathed and giggled slightly. ",If they find us they'll probably force you to read the bible, in hopes of making you believe in God-"

He grabbed her hips roughly and gave her a piercing look. "I. Will. Never. Believe. In. God." He said slowly, before plunging into her. A relieved sigh flew out of his slightly open mouth as Clare let out a scream.

"Feels good doesn't it, Clare?" Eli asked, panting each word out. Clare could only whine in response as he rotated his hips against her needy ones.

"Elijah!"

_The way she screamed..._

"Shhh...You don't want God to hear us do you?" Eli mocked.

Their naked bodies came at each other at a wild speed, both of them trying to quench the thirst that they had for each other. Eli plunged faster and harder into her, making her see stars. Her sharp teeth came into contact with his smooth, white shoulder and she gripped onto him as if her life depended on it. Clare turned to his neck and sucked hard, knowing that his neck was his weakness.

"Fuck, Clare!" Eli yelped as she continued to suck and nibble.

"Feels good doesn't it, Elijah?" Clare asked, mocking her lover.

Eli glared down at her and smirked darkly. He pulled out of her completely and then thrusted back in slowly, making her protest. He shook his head softly and continued to thrust a slow pace, his eyes wandered around the room, pretending that he didn't notice her glare. Clare growled and pulled him towards her. Eli smirked at the determined look on her face, knowing that he wasn't the only one with desire.

He laid her down on the desk and lifted up her hips. At this point, they couldn't see clearly, they just wanted to finish what they had started. Eli pounded into her mercilessly, trying to relieve the fire that consumed both of them. Clare's screams echoed throughtout the room, making him groan loudly in reply.

"Let go, Clare. Scream one last time." Eli called out, his voice husky. Clare whimpered and Eli thrust in one more time, making her let go.

"Elijah!" Clare screamed, loud enough for the people downstairs to hear it. Eli groaned one last time and slumped over his girlfriend, one arm on each side of her. They panted in unison, trying to control their racing hearts. Eli finally lifted up his head to look at her.

Eli didn't believe in God, but it was in these moments when he looked at Clare that he questioned his belief. Her eyes were closed and a sheen of sweat claimed her body. A small smile was on her angelic face and she held one of her hands on top of her heart. She was an angel, beautiful and sweet. She was so stunning and beautiful and lovely that only for a moment, Eli had a bit of faith.

Eli gathered her in his ams and pressed his sweaty body to hers.

"You are beautiful, Clare." ****

* * *

The old men glared at the two teenagers as they came in with their disheveled clothes and messed up hair. It was obvious as to what they did. (The girl was quite a screamer) Their eyes were glazed over and they had goofy smiles on, they even smelled like the unthinkable. Their hands were intertwined and it looked like they shared a secret that only they knew about.

The old men rolled their eyes and looked at Randall Edwards. They felt bad for him, imagine having a daughter like _that. _They knew Clare when she was little and they couldn't see where she went wrong. Was it the situation with her sister? The divorce? The boy? The old men didn't know, but they felt terribly sorry for Randall Edwards.

Though, Randall Edwards didn't pity himself. He had watched his daughter fall in love. He had watched her love a boy like few others have. He had also watched the boy. Randall liked the way that the boy acted around his daughter, as if she were the sun. He liked how they stared at each other, as if they were the only ones in the world.

But Randall Edwards _loved_ how his daughter was happy. He _loved_ how she glowed all the time and walked with a spring in her step. He _loved_ that for the first time in her life, she was _her. _He saw the difference in her after she met the boy. They were small differences but they made all the difference.

So Randall Edward stood and walked over to her daughter and boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder and the boy wrapped his arm around her other, both of them holding their favorite girl.

They walked out together, not caring that people were looking at them in disgust or whispering about them. They were happy and that's all they wanted in life, to be happy.

**Do you smell that...? Oh! It's the smell of failure!**

**You see, this is why I don't write smut.**

**But...It's almost Feb. 11! Just Sayin'...**


End file.
